Coming To Terms
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: They had been growing distant in the past year and a half. And she's had enough.  AU. SoraKairi Sequel to: A Day Off and Life As We Know It.


Hello there!

I wrote something again! Yay! This takes place in the Alternate Universe I created. I would like to say please read_ A Day Off_ and _Life As We Know It _simply so you know where Sora and Kairi is coming from in this story. There is booze, mild language and sexual themes.

Enjoy!

* * *

They had been growing distant in the past year and a half, she realised.

"Ever since high school graduation it's almost like he's become a different person." She whined to her girl friends. It was supposed to be a cheer up party. All Kairi became was positively drunk and miserable. Her father never should have given her the key to his liquor cabinet while he was on his latest adventure.

Olette laughed.

Kairi shot her a glare, "We were in love."

"You're not even dating." Yuna giggled out, even though she wasn't drinking soda always seemed to have a similar effect on her.

Namine took a seat beside her cousin stroking her hair, "what's brought this on?"

"Oh stop pretending to be a lesbian Namine! Stick with that boyfriend of yours." Kairi stated shrugging away from her.

"You're such a lonely drunk Kairi." Selphie chuckled out.

"Oh shut up you," Kairi said tossing an empty beer can at her friend, "it was your idea to get smashed in the middle of the day now that our finals are out!"

"Well only because you were so miserable after seeing Sora barely acknowledge you when he was taking your order at the restaurant this afternoon." Selphie shot back.

Namine giggled as she took a sip from her cooler, "That's what all this is about?"

Kairi threw her hands up into the air along with a half empty beer can, "I just can't believe that he finds the time to go to school, study, and play blitzball for school let alone work. I mean Tidus adores Yuna's every waking moment. Why can't I have that?"

"Well Yuna did follow Tidus from Radiant Garden to Destiny's Island." Olette reasoned out, "I think she deserves that level of love. All you're doing is pining for him."

Yuna blushed, Selphie laughed.

Kairi snorted before throwing another can in the direction of Olette and ended up spilling half of its contents into her hair in the process.

"Oh Kairi." Yuna said worried rushing to the bathroom to get a towel and began to dry her friend's hair.

The red head looked up at the brunette saying, "You're the only one that cares Yuna."

The young woman smiled softly and when she was finished took a seat.

It was then that Namine got an idea, "alright then cousin, I've had enough of your whining so if he's not going to come to you. You're going to him. Yuna you're driving!"

After packing all five girls into the car they some how made there way safely to the college apartments. Namine then pushed her dear cousin out the door and stated, "Yuna were leaving."

"But-"

"JUST DRIVE" the blonde demanded. The brunette complied by slamming her foot down on the gas pedal.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU NAMINE!" Kairi yelled in their wake and then turned towards the entrance muttering, "Better get this crap over with."

She'd been to Sora's place a few times, and after a few stumbles and a lot of strange looks she stopped in front of the room and was about to knock when his roommate opened the door.

He seemed to be in a middle of a sentence, "I'll be back by morning having an over night study session at a buddies place…" he stopped, and glared at Kairi.

It was then that she realised what a mess she must be, her hair up in a disastrous ponytail, bags under her eyes, she reeked of beer, she had pizza and lord knows what other kind of stains all over her hoodie and sweats, and was in a pair of booty slippers.

"Uh hi, I'm here for Sora." She slurred out.

"Um… okay…" the pink haired man said, "And Sora there's someone to see you."

The brunette man made an appearance, "Kairi," he gasped, "what the hell happen?"

His roommate gave him a look that said: _You know this drunk?_

"A case of beer, the girls and Namine happen. Can I come in? I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Yeah," He stated in shock wrapping an arm around Kairi and leading her into the apartment giving his roommate a glare that stated: _Get the fuck out._ And with that the slammed the door in his roommates face.

"Kairi, what happened? You looked like a freaking nightmare," Sora asked placing her on his couch in the small sitting room.

She looked at him with haggard expression, "Selphie decided to get drunk since we finished our finals, so we gather the girls for a small party, we've been drinking off and on since about 2:30-3."

His eyebrows shot up in shock and rushed to the small kitchenette filling a glass with water then hurried back to her, placing it in her hands, "how'd you end up here?"

"Namine had some nut job idea, and dumped me off on the lawn in front of the complex before I could do anything they drove off," he gave a look of concerned, "don't worry Yuna doesn't drink and she was driving."

"Why would they drop you off here of all places?" he asked sitting beside her.

Kairi rolled her eyes, he was oblivious as ever.

So she decided to change the subject, "Why did you ignore me at the restaurant earlier today?"

His clear blue eyes gave her a look of confusion, "what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's got everything to do with it! Why do you even work anyway? Your sports scholarship pays for everything!" she stood yelling.

He sighed, ruffled his hair giving her a look that she swore she'd never see cross his ever goofy face, that of pain and worry, "I can't be leeching off Terra forever; I mean he's got a wife and a kid now. I thought if I saved up some money now, I could get my own place after graduation, you know?" his expression changed in an instant to his normal smile, "I never said anything to you cause I always get in trouble for talking so damn much."

Kairi didn't know if she should be touched or if she should barf.

"Kairi you okay? You look a bit green." He asked with concern.

"I need a toilet."

Surprisingly with speed and agility of a blitzball player a Sora quickly picked her up and made a mad dash for the bathroom before she could empty the contents of her stomach into anything but the toilet.

And after many horrible sounds Kairi sat back and looked up to find Sora grinning back at her with a towel in hand.

"Feeling better?" he said with a laughed.

"Much," she said gladly accepting the soft cloth placing it on her face and wiping down her mouth.

Kairi sighed standing gladly accepting the mouthwash he was handing her. After finishing cleaning the horrible taste of acid in her mouth she turned to him with a devilish grin, "Sora we need to have sex."

He looked at her like she had grown three heads, "What did you say?"

She advanced on him, "we really need to have sex Sora."

"Kairi your drunk you don't know what you're talking about."

She took the necessary steps to be right in front of him. He had grown over the years and was finally over half a foot taller than her.

"I know exactly what I am talking about," she responded poking his chest, "I have had enough with the sexual tension we give each other. We're both single consenting adults and I really want you inside of me."

Kairi had no idea how he managed to kiss her and remove her sweats in one motion. But there was one thing she was sure of when she woke up in Sora's bed the next morning. She would have to say a big thank you to Namine.


End file.
